A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to grounding clamps, and more particularly, to a ground clamp kit that includes two clamps that are used to electrically connect an electrical wire to at least one grounding component.
B. Description of the Related Art
Ground clamps that are used to electrically connect electrical devices to a grounding component, such as ground rods, pipe and rebar are well known. One known ground clamp includes a first clamp member, a second clamp member, and a wire reception member suitable to receive and electrically connect to an electrical wire to be grounded. The first and second clamp members are adjustable to clamp between them a grounding component. Once properly connected, the ground clamp completes an electric connection between the electrical wire and the grounding component thereby grounding the electric wire and any electrically connected electrical device.
While many known ground clamps work well for their intended purpose, there is a need for improved ground clamps. Recent changes in the National Electric Code (NEC), for example, require that the grounding path not rely on water meters or filtering devices or similar equipment. The NEC also requires that the grounding path be provided around insulated joints and around any equipment likely to be disconnected for repairs or replacement. Meeting these requirements with known ground clamps is cumbersome and necessitates excessive components and excessive installation time. There is therefore a need for a ground clamp that can easily meet these NEC requirements while being simple to install.